Mikomi Reibun Ushin
by kwlkat
Summary: Meet Rei, the new girl at Ouran... I know I know the new girl meets the host club and falls in love. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THAT! Rei's past is a maze of hurt and pain but maybe Ouran could help?
1. Chapter 1

**Mikomi Reibun Ushin**

I rose early every day as to avoid the idiots I had the upmost misfortune to live with. In the home I lived in that was best. Home, calling this hell hole a home was an outrage! At the very most it was a house, and a dump at that. The paint was peeling and mouldy, and the roof leaked. Today was the day! The one I had been counting down to for months, I was going to Ouran High School for the rich. It was a full scholarship!

The uniform for girls was outrageous! But I was lucky as my financial situation I have to use the uniform of the middle school of everyone else goes to.

The skirt was grey with a gold trim but after I shortened it the trim was none existent and the ends were fraying. With that was a blouse I wore with two of the top buttons undone and white trainers with 'Screw You' scrawled across them in black marker.

I wanted to stick out, show the posh simpering girls and stuck up rich boys that I Mikomi Reibun Ushin am not to be messed with. My name is a name suited to the rich higher classes. My bitch of a mother thought my name was a way to hide everything and cast me as rich girl to marry me away to some stuffy old rich bastard.

However I like it, or at least the middle name; Reibun is a name that goes with my looks. Rei is what I will request to be called though, as it reflects me the best. It has no meaning to speak of so there is no label for me. I am lost in so many ways and that is how I wish to be remembered. Mikomi means hope and I have none, only despair.

Breakfast was futile as I would never keep it down. My training was in the art of fighting and all that anger me would do well to remember that. My walls were covered with pictures of members of the noble Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. Fighting was my life my soul and all I loved. There was no need for attachment to any object or person. Feelings brought pain and loss.

I began my morning workout, my fists slamming against my punch bag. Old wounds reopened and I revelled in the pain that washed through my body, beginning with my knuckles before filling my fists and soaking my entire body; red spots appeared clouding my vision but that didn't stop me. It never had and never will.

They made me see a counsellor about my anger management issues and ADHD. It was a joke! After five minutes I had gathered that she thought by not being hugged enough when I was younger and locking my feelings in. I ended up in a centre for child criminals, a whole year in there for 'unaggravated armed assault' it turns out people don't like it when you grab the pocket knife you got past the full body search you were submitted to, and try to stab their eyes out.

I didn't really harm her and I know that will never regret trying to hurt that condescending cow. My fists were doused in my own blood now and the scabs I could feel new scabs getting ready to form.

The truth is I just need to have something to yell at and somewhere to be angry. Tears are not the answer and talking to someone just allows them to answer back and that only fuels my rage. Rage is the only word for it. I need to hit something I need to feel the pain in my fists because it's that or I will hurt someone else.

My workout was over at it was time for school; I ran to the mirror and sighed. I had cracked it recently but the chant that had been beat into me literally years ago, if I look back I can see a crying child with dirty torn locks of tainted goldish hair chanting again and again like a satanic ritual "I am bad, I deserve pain and I hurt people."

Even after years of people insisting that the people who raised me were abusive I know in my heart that my mother was right, my father was cleverer than me. Even though they tell me that I should forget them, I can't I won't, they were right.

**R & R if you like…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikomi Reibun Ushin**

I arrived at them academy and a hush fell over the minibus that belonged to the Ouran Home For Orphaned Children, the building was magnificent structure. Marble and tiled floors and the entrance was a glorious thing to look at.

"Have you seen her scars and look at her scruffy uniform" the whispers followed me down the hall, as I closed my eyes and prayed I didn't attack one if these moronic, snobby, rich girls. I subconsciously traced the long scar that marred my face trailing down from my forehead; in a way that almost hurt my eye but just missed; disfiguring the right side of my face but still allowing use of my eye.

He had been angry at me, my own 'loving' father had taken a knife and ran it down my face, and then walking out the house, and leaving me with the aftermath of his anger; to go to the nearest bar and drown his sorrows in beer. I had been on the receiving end injuries like this before, but never this severe. Despite my shock I still persevered, stitching myself up the best I could and cleaning up the mess that my blood had left a stain on the carpet.

I forced myself to continue to walk down the corridor desperately trying to abandon to little crying girl with long ratty golden locks sullied with her own blood, a weakling who was the past she was long gone and never to come back. I had made sure of that.

But try as I might I couldn't leave this trance like state until a deep and strong voice penetrated my ear. "Hello young lady, can I help you." My head snapped up and my body jumped about two feet.

I ran, I don't know why but I did, and I ended up in front of music room 3…

**OMG sorry for keeping the world waiting! My brother and I share a laptop and he downloaded a load of crap, I've only just got it working!1 **


End file.
